Satisfy me!
by mv2015
Summary: KyoyaXOC Spicy Story ! Kyoya and Rio have a heated affair, with him being in the spot light and Rio reaching for her own stars in journalism- its Fire meets gasoline ! Rated M-for mature readers Sexual content and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Satisfy me.

Part One.

The green haired male was late, he knew it would have some minor consequence yet the beer he had with a friend at the airport was worth a little spat with his girlfriend. Coming back from a tournament Kyoya had not seen his girl in a while, and was exited – deep inside him nerves did pull together but the beer had helped to sooth that right out.

Walking into the Apartment complex with confidence he spotted the elevator doors opening, a grin appeared over his lips when Rio's face appeared. Something was different about her – must have had her hair done, or something similar. _I should remember to mention something. ___ Wearing a dress that was just short enough to make his mouth go slightly dry – yet the long enough to blocked any views you might want.

"Kyoya!" Rio said surprised, her heart skipped a pace before she looked him over, he didn't seem injured. When he was late her mind raced to all the things that could be keeping him – an accident was one of them… "You are late." Rio smiled before wrapping her arms around his slip waist and hugging him. The blond had missed the pain in the ass more then she thought she would, and watching him on TV was not the same as holding him… then there was the smell of his perfume she bought him mixed with something else… Beer.

"You went drinking didn't you?" Rio slapped his chest taking a step back drinking was on one of her possibly reasons for his tardiness.

"You haven't seen me in a month and this is how you greet me? Really Rio I am starting to think you don't like me at all." His words were smooth and sarcasm dripped off the edges. He was happy to see her. It has been a long trip with some difficult obstacles to overcome- having someone to come back to did actually make a big difference to the stubborn male.

"Well maybe I don't." it was a lie of course; the young blond was infatuated with Him. They had a rough relationship with ups and downs like any, yet theirs was different. Kyoya and Rio had been friends for the longest time first – the tension between them was unmistakable. Every time she looked into his eyes she couldn't help the fire that would not stop burning.  
She had written a few nasty stories about him herself in the magazines and now she attempts to only write the stories when he really pisses her off.

"Now you know that's not true." Kyoya spoke with a sly authority as he stooped towards her, each step was a stride towards his pray. A lion awaiting to be awoken inside him. "Maybe I should just proof it." He added his eyes ran over her body, from her long blond hair to the curves of her breasts.

"Proof it?" she wanted to laugh, only he could twist an argument so easily. "what are you 12?" she teased before softly kissing his cheek. "I dare you." The words came teasingly from her mouth, yet before Rio had a watch to wet her strawberry pink lips his mouth was on hers in a hard and rapturing kiss.  
mercilessly assaulting her mouth, Rio had barley time to think before her body started reacting to his. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes flattered closed.

"Kyoya." Oh he liked the way she said his name with in the heated kisses. He could feel the little journalist was giving into him, he could feel her kisses her hands against his chest. She was getting his blood rushing to all the right places.

"Kyoya stop." Rio gasped breaking the kiss. "We are in the lobby of our complex" her lisp where swollen form his kisses and her cheeks a soft pink color. Kyoya wanted her – he wanted her badly, His body pulsed with need and lust.

"There's on one here, I can kiss you if I like." He added and leaned in once again only to have her hand placed over his mouth.

"I said no." She laughed softly trying to get her head from spinning, lust was still riling throw her veins when Kyoya took the blonds hand and pulled her towards the elevator she had just came from. The elevator opened op and Kyoya smirked and pushed her inside.

"Problem solved." The male announced before stepping in and pressing their room number. She wanted privacy- now she has it. "If only I could get away to turn that dam elevator music off."

She pushed her hair back "How was your plane ride?" Rio said softly calming down but her attempt at small talk. He looked at her with a expression of want and a hint of desperation, his taking one step closer in the small space towards her- she smelled of channel , Kyoya leaned against her placing on hand on her hip and leaned towards her ear enjoying the soft feel of her breasts pressing against his solid chest.

"It was bumpy." He said in a soft husky tone and he kissed her ear and slightly nipped at her earlobe. His free hand stroked down her stomach and started to pull her dress up, Kyoya slipped his left between hers to speared them open.

"Kyoya, your being naughty." She moaned slightly her defiance's where melting away, only receiving naughty text messages form her boyfriend for so long did have an effect on the young girl. "Take it easy…" Her breath caught in her throat because the cheeky males fingers there slowly stroking over her silky pink hot pants, she shivered and gasped.

"Miss me?" He asked as his lips touched her throat he could feel her quacking pulse as his fingers stroked over the quickly wetting panties, his erection strained against his jeans. Rio was able to give a slight nod before he kissed hear again and cupped her breasts. "Show me how much you missed me."

Her head spine as she kissed his lips her hands started to move now stroking her fingers over his shoulders and his biceps then to his chest. Rio blushed when she felt his bulge against her, he was aroused.

"You are crazy Kyo-Ya !" his hand went into the under wear and touched the wet folds his fingers stroking with a rhythm, her body shook against him and her breath hitched. Rio moaned and kyoya grinned nipping her neck. "I love you." Rio whispered in pleasure.

Kyoya undid his belt whilst his one finger still stroked the soft slick place…. "Shit" Kyoya grunted as the elevator reached their floor and made the slight _Bing_ sound made Rio's brown eyes shot open and shove against Kyoya, he slipped his hand from her underwear with a frown.

"I forgot to press the stop bottom" he growled angry at himself his erection still straining against his trousers with great demand. The blader looked to Rio who attempted to pull her dress straight in time the doors slid open smoothly. Her face was red , she was still aroused Kyoya could see it in her deep brown eyes.

Embarrassed the young journalist placed a hand over her mouth when two business men stood outside the elevator door. The men looked to the two and a look passed between them – _they knew_…. Rio thought horrified, she didn't get time to think of what had just happened for long before the powerful confidante male pulled her along behind them towards the apartment door.

AN: Hi guys ! I really hopped you enjoyed this first part, I wanted to try something different. So here you are my first creation with FMB ! This story is dedicated to a amazingly strong girl Little A granger AkA ann13 – I hope this brings a smile to your face buddy x if everyone enjoys this types of creations I might do abit more and branch out to the other anime's I know. Please leave me a comment and let me know Xxx Lots off love Marchell ~*


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn on the light." Rio said as they stumbled into the dark apartment. Barely able to see the young female journalist could feel Kyoya's hands moving over her body, exploring where ever he could eagerly, they were both tensed up from the interesting elevator rid. First her shirt and with a snap, she could feel the blouses buttons parting, ripping.

"Stop that. That was my favorite shirt you jackass." Rio complained and moaned when Kyoya's mouth went down on her neck giving sweet licks and a slight suckle, the fan that gently scraped her skin made the blond shiver with excitement and lust.

Kyoya laughed. "You can get a different shirt." He said simply lifting his mouth form her neck, she smelled intoxicating the Green haired blader knew his little reporter loved expensive perfumes every now and then he would spoiler her with one… "You tossed my favorite jeans away last week. Think of it as payback." He added pushing Rio against the hallway wall her small hands stroked up his shirt over his lean toned muscles.

"It was ripped and dirty" the journalist purred teasing him ever so slightly , Kyoya's hand finely hit against the light switch brightened their hallway, he looked striking with his blue eyes pinning her and a slight naughty smile over his lips.

"You're about to get dirty" Kyoya promised looking like a cat about to get a dish of cream. "I should punish you for throwing out my stuff." His voice went lower and so did his hand stroking along the curve of her bottom. "How will I do that?"

Rio rolled her eyes and kissed him to get his mind off any punishment idea's ever since they saw that daring movie in Cinema's Kyoya had the urge to try out a few bondage tricks "Not happening" Rio stated firmly and bit down softly on his lower lip.

"We'll see about that." Kyoya grunted as the journalist tugged at his trousers he could feel himself already straining for attention. "Rio, if I don't get in you now my balls might just fall off." Kyoya announced loudly making his blond girlfriend laugh and blush pulling him by his trousers into her bedroom.

"Smells nice in here." The male grunted and pulled off the ripped blouse, Kyoya took a moment to admire the pink lace bra that was displaying Rio's breasts.

"That's because you haven't been in here in some time." She teased making Kyoya snap her bra against her skin and Rio jumping slightly and rubbing the red mark.

"Stop being so dam cheek." He suggested and leaned down kissing over the curve of her breasts and with great skill gave the bra a slight snap at the back letting it go lip against her chest.

Sweet soft moans came from Rio's lips, her throat drying quickly. Kyoya paid attention to her chest his touch lapped over her hardened nipples she touched his bare chest and stroked her bath to his belt.

"You love it when I do this don't you?" Kyoya grinned and took her breast into his mouth whilst stroking the other.

Rio moaned in delight and blushed even more then. "Do you always have to talk dirty?" Rio asked when he pushed her down onto the soft made up bed giving her a few of her large Marilyn Monroe poster.

"You love it when I talk dirty, admits it." Kyoya stated and took off his trousers whilst Rio lay against the pillows watching him with a smile over her lips. Kicking them aside he soon joined her on the luxuries double bed placing a warm kiss on her lips and with a smooth tug her skirt was off. "Keep the heels on"

"But their killing my feet…" Rio complained and laughed as the male stroked his hand up her leg slowly and tugged at her underwear.

"It will be well worth it." Kyoya promised and then they were both naked. Kyoya's erection pressed against her thigh as he kissed her roughly grinding himself against her. Rio gasped as Kyoya's tongue darted in and out of her mouth. It want's something she enjoyed overly but when his hand moved down her stomach, over the soft smooth skin and touched her wet silk folds she shuttered in response to him.

"You really did miss me huh." Kyoya whispered stroking her softly before he moved over her position himself at her soft opening. He could feel the heels against his back making him grunt again. "You are so wet Rio."

"Stop teasing me Koyoyie" Rio moaned and pushed her hips upwards her body craved what he was promising to give her, after not seeing the arrogant male for so long she did miss him with both her body and mind.

"But I love hearing you beg." that got him a slap against his arm making him push into her with a quick stroke grunting out. Rio gasped and moaned enjoying the feel of him buried deep inside her.

"You would beg before I do." Rio moaned out the words and kissed his neck, she loved this man more than she could say, the way he made love to her was.

The male started to move in a rhythm that kept building and building. The lion handler gripped her bottom lifting her up Rio wrapped her legs around his hips the pink heels scratching against his back. The pressure of the heels only made him move faster and harder driving them both deeper into the abbess.

"So fucking good!" Exclaimed as Rio nearing her peak she moaned out his name and gasped as her orgasm took hold of her in a wave of pleasure Kyoya soon followed her lead.

"OH yes" Rio gasped whishing as Kyoya stilled the tremors moving throw their bodies after a moment Kyoya rolled off of her lying next to the beautiful blond gasping for air he smiled and looked towards her, her lips swollen from kisses and face flushed a woman completely satisfied. Her smile as she closed her eyes to come down from the high.

"I did miss you." Kyoya said getting his breath back in his lungs.

"You better have you twat." Rio laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Bitch" he mumbled and smirked.

"I love you." Rio whispered as she moved against him playing her head on his chest hearing the sound of his heart thundering in his chest.

"I know.. I do too" Kyoya smiled slightly. "Ouch" he frowned when she slapped his chest.

"Say you love me not yourself, I already know you love you." Rio laughed and snuggled to him again. He had said I love you before, but what woman did not enjoy hearing it. Rio might have to write a nice story about him for the magazine for a change she thought to herself smiling.

"So dam demanding… again then I'll say it"

**AN: **_hey ! thank you for reading ! Second part of a spicy short shorty dedicated to my best friend- I really do hope you enjoyed this part as well. Thanks to every one of the likes and fav ! You rock ! If you like did drop me a comment and let me know what you thought of it. As well as let me know if you would want to read more stories like this. Lots of love xx Marchellv _


End file.
